shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon (SF3)
thumb|100pxWeapon is one of the four types of equipment that are available in Shadow Fight 3, along with armor, helm, and ranged weapon. Weapons increase the damage done through attacking with "punch" button, also changing the animations. Weapons are classified based on their rarity: Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. The higher the rarity, the better the weapon (they have better shadow abilities and more perks and special moves can be attached to them). Common weapons do not have Shadow Ability. All rare weapons of a faction share the same Shadow abilities. Epic and Legendary weapons come with unique Shadow ability. Weapons can be bought from the store. Otherwise, they can be obtained from chests won in duels, booster packs, looted from defeated opponents, or being sold in offers. If the players receive a weapon that already owned, a part of an upgrade bar will fill up, and a number of Shadow Energy will be given. When the upgrade bar is fully filled up, the weapon will be upgraded, increasing its attack power. Better chests and booster packs may contain weapons with higher rarity. As for the drops from opponents, the players may obtain weapons with random rarity; it is possible to get a weapon with Epic or Legendary rarity, but the chance is small. Some weapons belong to some equipment sets, which gives a fight bonus when fully equipped. When the player collects a certain set for the first time, they can get a reward. The reward for each set only can be obtained once. Legion Strong, heavy weapons which are introduced in Chapter I. When performing some attacks with Legion weapons, there will be a short interval occuring, indicated by the character glowing white. During the interval, any hit taken will not cause the user to lose balance, allowing them to finish their attack. The user will still take full damage, and the interval cannot protect them from Critical hit, Shock knockback, Shadow abilities, and boss' special abilities. They are based on weapons which was prevalent during the Late Middle Ages. Dynasty Dynastians use fast weapons which offer the highest combo and agility, introduced in Chapter II. Dealing a combo of 3 hits when equipping any Dynasty weapon will put a buff on the user that makes their next strike inflict double the damage, indicated by a blue aura around their hands. The buff will be gone if the user receives an unblocked attack or after 5 seconds. However, it will not goes to waste if the user's attacks are blocked. The buff only increases weapon attacks and weapon shadow abilities (like Tornado, Thresh, Twirl, etc), and does not affect unarmed attacks, ranged weapons, or non-weapon shadow abilities (like Peg-Top, Burst, Ricochet, etc). Despite this, the user can use these attacks to help them maintain the combo. The buff cannot stack. If the user is Shocked, then they cannot utilize the buff for the rest of the round. They are based on weapons used in several Chinese martial arts styles. Heralds Heralds use their weapons in a precise manner and their critical chances are unmatched. They are introduced in Chapter III and are primarily based on weapons commonly associated with the practice of ninjutsu. Special Weapons Special weapons are limited-time weapons that can only be obtained from the marathon. They are only available during special events update and cannot be obtained anymore when their respective events are over. Once the player has obtained a weapon, then the weapon will stay. Their rarities are classified as Unique and they come with 3 slots. Trivia *There are a total of 79 weapons in the game, consisting of 18 weapons from each four rarities, and 7 Unique weapons. *During the tutorial, the players will receive and must equip the Crude Sword while being instructed regarding equipment usage. They can keep the weapon after the tutorial is completed. *Two-handed Swords are the only weapon that feature a different shadow ability for their Epic and Legendary (and Unique) version. *Swamper's Grinders are the only available Maces in the game. They functions like Hammers. *Naginata are the only weapons that have all their variants feature the same Critical chance: 15%. **They are also the only weapons that have their Epic and Legendary versions share the same shadow ability as their Rare counterpart. See Also *Weapon Classes (SF3) Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:SF3 Weapons